Many users upload/download files to/from file sharing and/or storage services. The upload/download can take a long time depending on the size of the files being uploaded or downloaded and/or the location of the servers of the file sharing and/or storage services. The upload/download speed can be improved in some instances by using acceleration services provided by content delivery networks. However, uploading/downloading via the content delivery networks is not always faster than uploading/downloading directly to the servers of the file sharing and/or storage services.